narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoku Games I
The first edition of the Jigoku Games. Registration can be done here The Arrivals It was morning in Konohagakure and it's citizens were buzzing around the village. Kuhaku is then seen on looking over the city. "It was a good idea to start a new type of shinobi games based on the last one I went too. The Hokage approved it and everyone is busy setting everything ready. The shinobi will be strong, so what could go wrong?" said Kuhaku. Tayoshi then appeared behind him and started talking. "Hey man. We got to go and greet the contestants already." he said. Immediatly Kuhaku left and went to the front gates of the village. In Reikaigakure, "What do you mean you are leaving the village ? you are a Kage and you must stay here and protect the village" Tsurara Batsu grinned as she looked at a poster advertising the Jigoku Games. "Don't worry Lady, I have faith in our daughter and you ! you people can protect our village and no way can I think of attacking our pride of a village" Kiba answered back. Daikoku and Kuchinawa Gekkō then arrived to escort the Kage to Konohagakure the place they knew would host the games. As they reached the village, Kiba Uchiha grinned, "Come to think of it, this village holding games, last time they hosted a exams they know how Orochimaru kicked the intestine out of the Third Hokage" Kiba Uchiha said to his companions."Orochimaru...." The name repeated in Kuchinawa Gekkō's mind as he was nervous to go to his jailers hometown. "Hope they have a bunch of good food" Daikoku thought as he had heard of the world famous . In Yōkōgakure, Nanami along with her friend Kaoru were getting ready to evave for th Jigoku Games."I cant wait to get in that arena." said Nanami."Me too, but try and not to destroy any thing or any one." said Kaoru as starded sweating."Don't worry Kaoru." aid Taiki as he placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder."Lets get moving I dont want to be late" said Nanami as the group left Yōkō. In Yamagakure The Legendary Dark Slayer stood in his new powers and abilities.. along side hi him the powerful jinchuriki Gekido Ozunu. who unknown to Raido was also a member of Tsuki no Ai.. standing to his left.. and to his right stood the Great Wolf Sage Okami.. who was a powerful warrior in conjuncture with his strength and eye abilities... Time to test these new abilities out in some friendly competition.... and the hell games just has that ring to it.. if you ask me Raido X said.. People will find it strange ive dont use my Freezing Release in battle.. which will raise question.. but i can compensate for that with my other abilities.. Raido X said to himself.. IM here for the fun Gekido said.. but I need to gather info as well.. Raizo did his on the fighters of the other games before this one.. now its my turn to see what I can gain as well Gekido said to himself.... Okami was quiet and simply stood waiting for the time to moveout Rogen and Genju were already in place for the Jigoku Games and Rogen was excited to see his old friend Amerashi come from Sunagakure to compete in the games. (In Sunagakure) Amerashi was in his puppet shop polishing his puppets and getting himself ready for the Jigoku games. In Chōzōgakure Tsume Asanodoki shouldered his shakujō as he turned to join the games. The Chōzōkage was of another mind. "You fool! If you compete in the games people will know about us!" "Shut up old man! Its for the best." Tsume defiantly walked out ready to face those he would compete against. Mingling Daikoku grinned as he looked at the Ramen shop, it was full of customers. "Well, guess I have to wait !". Kiba was thinking something else, as he pulled Daikoku towards a abandoned district which had a familiar fan symbols, Kiba grinned, "So this is what happened to the district eh ?, the Senju's must have really neglected this !" Kiba grinned, "Is there any reason to bring here ?" Kuchinawa grinned. "Yes, Orochimaru had visited this place and had cut open the shinigami's stomach in this place", "Whaat ? he did that ?"Kuchinawa answered now a bit nervous about the name of his supposed DNA donor. Kiba stood for a while making sure no one was following them. A new and improved Raido X stepped up... he was alone due to other two splitting of on there own... I think I have too much free time on my hands that I keep finding myself in these games and tournaments.. bu until Tsuki no AI reveals themself I can't do anything so why not fool around and stay sharp.. Konoha.. I dont even call this place home anymore now your just a place to visit when im going to see my friends.. Looking around Raido surveys the ramen shop and then saw the love of his life the Shushuya shop... Raido immediately waster no time making himself reacqauinted with his old favorite shop Tsume looked around. Most of the compeititors were probably familiar with Konoha however Tsume felt like a fish out of water. "What am I even doing here? Should've listened to the old man." He walked around the bustling town, looking for something to do. He looked at the Hokage heads. "So this is what they do to remember Hokage. A bit flashy but... I like it." Feeling his stomach growl he walked towards the smell of ramen and sat on a booth at Ichiraku. "A bowl please." Sykushi Uchiha and her younger sister Kyshira Uchiha enter the general area that the Games will be taking place "Nice place lots of strong people." Kyshira said "Brother are we going to be fighting in this place?" Sykushi then replied "i heard there was a three person requirement so i don't know that but we will watch it if we are unable to fight we shall observe. i sense familiar chakra's plus i have a feeling there are Rinnigan's here i remember the chakra that they give off. We wait we are hunters and they are all pray waiting to be pounced." they both then walk into shadows and seemingly disappear Now thats a good meal.. there are some things about Konoha that yamagakure cant replace.. and short ribs are one of them Raido said cleaning his teeth out.... Now Lets get a good look at the competition around here.. I have a feeling There's a familiar face around here somewhere Raido X said as he slowly sauntered around the rest of the village Opening Ceremony Over 60,000 people have come to see the Jiogoku Games. With all the competitors in the stadium, a shinobi ingnited a fire, signifiying the games have began. With that, Kuhaku and the Hokage went up and welcomed the spectators and the competitors, gave a short speech and got everyone to look at the giant monitor, as it ramdomly chose the competitors and the terrain. At last it stopped and gave the results. Round One Nanami vs. Amerashi Result: Terrain: An pool filled with extremely corrosive acid that can melt even bones and steel. There are platforms that are arranged 4X4 to give the competitors footing, however they will quickly fall into the acid (The platforms are acid-proof) if the competitor stays on them for too long but will reappear afterwards. "This is noting" said Nanami as she walked into the arena. I wish you good luck in our match" Amerashi said as he appeared in the arena. ---- Harumi vs. Tsume Asanodoki Result: Terrain: An ever changing volcanic field which can erupt randomly anywhere on the field. Fissures will also occur, but will close after a minute has passed. With a rattle of chains, Harumi Flickered down to the field, not flinching as a volcanic geyser spewed up several feet to his left. "Anyone up there?" ---- Tsume stood up and dodged a volcanic blast. "This field will leave me at a disadvantage..." Then he noticed his opponent. "Yo! Are you my opponent?" Sannoto Senju vs. Raido X Result: Terrain: A platform situated 15 metres above the ground. The platform will randomly spin or tilt in any direction quickly, though there a two hand rails on each side of the platform to give the competitors something to hang onto. One drop down and your a goner. "Raido, huh? I didn't want to fight him first round, but I guess it can't be helped", Sannoto said, as he leaped onto the battlefield. In a single glance, the Senju took in every little detail of the battlefield. It wasn't big in the slightest, so there was limited space for him to utilize powerful techniques, and it looked to have a mechanism which could spin or tilt it. "well, this isn't the best battlefield, but I guess I can make something of it. I could perhaps take advantage of that tilting mechanism. I'll just have to be ready..", Sannoto deduced. This is what made him such formidable opponent; his observation skills were phenomenal. "He better get here quickly. He shouldn't be late for his defeat!", Sannoto said, grinning afterwards as he waved to the crowd. "Who's number one?!.....Sannoto is!", he boldly cheered, waiting for the response of the hyped crowed. "I came to give you people a show! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" ---- Raido X landed on the ground leaving a small crater.. where he landed... and to his surprise his 1st opponent was none other than Sannoto Senju..... Either this is deja Vu or someone is playing a serious joke on me.. Raido Said as he saw Sannoto.. he took this time to view his environment... hmm this mechanism can spin and tilt.... I can use that momentum to my advantage in the right situation... Raido X said eyeing the area..... Sannoto this time you can get Dqd over clone so you have all day to lose to the new and Improved version of me Raido x said flexing his chakra Sannoto looked over at Raido, a small smirk appearing before his lips, and ceased his unnecessary celebration. "Alright then, Raido. If you wish to have a battle, let us make this the greatest battle we have had yet!", Sannoto declared, as he quickly weaved a single hand signal; tiger. Following this, his stomach expanded and his cheeks quickly puffed up. Erupting from his lips was a wave of extremely hot fire, which shot towards Raido at a quick rate. Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!, he inwardly thought. Raido stood still and true and used used a white wall to stop all ninjutsu destroying it at its core.... OH Sannoto this will be the best battle yet.... I took your advice and gained more power.. let me show you a fragment of my improved abilities.. Raido X slammed the ground creating a Massive Fire crater.. which created a Intense wave of heat that looked to attack from the front and underneath Sannoto as the ground caved in and the fire met cauing a deafening Sonic Boom.. This is Sannoto vs Raido act III.. and this time DQ cant decide the winner Raido smiled Just as he the ground collapsed, Sannoto had formed four simple hand seals which would soon save his life. Flying out of the massive fire crater was an Iron Release: Iron Dragon, which opened it's mouth and swallowed the Senju, saving him from a flaming death, before quickly closing it's mouth once more, and then falling into the crater once more. The intense flames could be felt in the inside of it's mouth, but Sannoto was completely safe; at least for now. With it's hard body, the Dragon burrowed it's way through the earth, eventually escaping the crater several moments later. "Now, my assault begins!", the blonde haired male said, as he directed his dragon to the surface, and emerging from it's mouth in a blaze of glory. "Nice try, Raido. That technique was impressive, but now...it's my turn!", his voice bellowed, echoing throughout the battlefield, as he quickly completed another sequence of hand seals, ending by placing both palms on the ground. "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!", Sannoto declared, as the entire platform slowly turned into a pinkish and rubberish environment, essentially becoming the gut of a toad. "Now, prepare yourself, Raido!". With that, several tentacles emerged from the bottom of the gut and wrapped itself around Raido's body, several of the tentacles gripping onto the upper part of his body. Ryun Uchiha vs. Daikoku Result: Terrain: An extremly cold icy terrain. The temperature will start off at -5°C. When the match starts, the temperature will start to drop, increasing the chances of getting frostbite and hyperthermia and water release techniques not working. ---- Shūryō vs. Sokudo Kageki Result: Terrain: A normal field, but black holes (any number) with extreme sucking power will randomly appear anywhere (including on the field itself) and suck the competitors inside. There are only two safe spots, one in the west and east side of the arena. Shūryō rose up out of the earth in the center of the arena, ignoring the random black hole fifteen feet to his left. "Is this one strong?" he questioned himself uselessly as he waited for an opponent to appear. Sokudo walked out onto the field, taken interest in the black holes. "Those have quite the suction power. This will be dangerous." said Sokudo as he looked at Shūryō. "Begin" hissed Shūryō, apparently waiting for a response from someone or something. Sokudo pulled out two swords and went into a combat stance. "You go first." said Sokudo. Shūryō summoned up a tidal wave of earth with a wave of his hand, to bring it crashing down on his opponent at high speeds, before sinking into the ground while obscured by the cloud. ---- Sykushi Uchiha vs. Kuchinawa Gekkō Result: Terrain: Rocky field, planted with explosives everywhere. Barrels of explosives will fall from the sky just to add to it's explosive theme. "Well, looks like I am i.."(SFX:Burst) Kuchinawa falls because of a explosion. Kuchinawa gets up "'What kind of a arena is this Whoever Judge you are ?" he says in pain. "This arena has been planted with explosives all over the place. Keep you eyes open and watch out for "that"." said the judge. "'Well, lets see ! I am in quite a danger here but my opponent may have the advantage" Kuchinawa grinned. Sykushi walks into the arena observing his opponent and the battleground "Explosions everywhere wonderful i wonder if there are landminds too. Hello there my opponent what is your name?" he stares at his opponent, behind his mask he grins. "A Uchihs behind"(SFX:BANG)"the mask eh ! how pitiful, I want to see that face of yours, as for my name you can call me Kuchinawa" Kuchinawa said as he got into a combat stance. "You will be an interesting opponent how about a bet if i lose i take off my mask if i win you have to run around the village in nothing but your underwear." He activates his Sharingan showing that he will not play around "Deal?" "So you are nothing with your cursed eyes eh ? A real Uchiha never reveals his eyes to his opponents unless faced in a tough situation" Kuchinawa yelped as he covered his eyes with a scarf to prevent looking into his opponents eyes. "You think that is the reason i have activated my eyes? Ha you make me laugh i want to finish this quickly i have no more to say to you then but i will ask this how will you avoid the barrels and me when you lack eye sight?" Sykushi then launchs a few Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at his opponent. while seeing barrels falling behind, left, and the right of his opponent he then uses his Sharingan to remember where possible landmines are. "What do you say buddy, a fireball from my front and two barrels from the sky," Kuchinawa told to himself, "Okay senjutsu mode" Kuchinawa said as the snakes in his body gathered natural energy for him. He then posed in a Snake Fist-mode and used his latest technique Snake Fist:Anaconda to absorb the fireball and took a steps back as he used Snake Fist:Boa Constrictor to catch the barrels and threw them to the Uchiha. "To answer your question, I am not alone, I have my snake friends with me" Kuchinawa said as ten thousand snakes erupted from his body and made their way to the earth. He throws 2 Kunai to cause them to explode partially over the snakes who didn't get into the land fast enough he then stabs the ground with his sword then sends Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration through the ground to eliminate the snakes as they are not immune to lightning but it is possible he missed a few snakes as the earth would be a problem he then with draws his sword from the ground and says "Your scarf is both an advantage and a weakness all i require is one line of sight with your eye." he then activates Samurai Sabre Technique and begins walking slowly to the snake weilder in a defensive stance ready for anything. "You know, Snakes are a symbol of immortality and I don't need my eyes to do see you because I can feel your every move. If you do have a problem, then...." Kuchinawa said as he used Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack aiming both at the Uchiha and the barrels falling from the sky near his opponents causing a lot of explosions. "Immortality is a false hope of those who are scared of death. Death is natural like the Uchiha visual powers." he said as activating his Mangekyō Sharingan and then using Kamui to avoid the attack entirly reappearing as the smoke clears he then launchs Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction in mid range of him the chances of dodging this without burns are very slim he still holds his sword in a defensive stance in case of attack. "You despise immortality eh ? I will show you want immortality means" Kuchinawa said as he used Body Replacement Technique to replace himself with a falling barrel whic exploded due to the fire technique. ---- Genju Saratobi vs. Yuki Hikumo Result: Terrain: An electrical field, that will unleash powerful bursts of electricity once in a while. ---- Yuki walked onto the field. It appeared normal until a burst of electricity shot out. "Sheesh, glad Hiroshi's not competeing. He'd have a hell ova time tryin' ta concentrate. I wonder who's ma opponent?" Farao Hisan vs. Kyshira Uchiha Result: Terrain: Water with rough waves that can knock down a shinobi. The water is also shark infested that will viscously attack on first sight of blood. Kyshira Uchiha walks carefully on the water being careful of the sharks and waves "Scary arena... i can handle it!" she then waits for her opponent while keeping an eye on the sharks and waves Farao walked onto the waves and spotted the sharks. "Nice touch, however.... i'm not in my element here. One splash of water on my bandages and I can't use most of my attacks." Then he saw his opponent. "Oh great... an Uchiha. Today's not my day is it?" Rogen Toriyama vs. Okami Result: Terrain: A scorching hot firey terrain. The temperature will start off at 45°C. When the match starts, the temperature will start to rise, increasing the chances of getting heat stroke and dehydration and water release techniques not working. ---- Yūrei Katō vs. Kaoru Result: Terrain: Hurricanes and Tornados are present in the arena, which can suck up anything in it's path. Strong winds will also occur. ----- The rest will be added later And while the games go on "Did you look at the fixtures Daikoku, Kuchinawa ? You two are up against Uchiha's. Daikoku you are facing a Kage-level ninja and Kuchinawa is facing a low level skunk" Kiba said as he looked at the fixtures. "Uchiha's are a trouble man, every single one of them as that cursed eye's which tend to be eternal" Kuchinawa grinned as he mocked Kiba. Daikoku dashed forward as he went to the Jigoku Game's Help Counter searching for the game's officials. Kuhaku was walking down the hallway to get himself lunch. He then saw Daikoku looking quite worried and approched him. "Hey, whats the matter with you?" asked Kuhaku. "You see, I am quite not well, now I think I hate too much Ramen at Ichiraku, is there anyway I could withdraw from the games ?" Daikoku said as he held his stomach in paun. "Well you could forfeit, but your opponent will automatically win the match. Besides, you have potential to be greater than anything the world has seen. And by the way, you should see a doctor about that." said Kuhaku. "I am not faking out Mr. Organizer. I just can't handle the pain. Where can I see the doctor ?" Daikoku yelled out in pain. "Down the hallway, turn left." replied Kuhaku. "Well, Thank You" Daikoku said as he walked his paths to the hospital. Category:Superninja55